jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Chaos
Jurassic Park: Chaos is a fanfic I (Toothless99) am going to write. I won't say any more for fear of giving away my secret plot ideas. =Story = Prologue "Is the hatchery ready?" "Yes." "You will address me properly!" "Yes, master." "How many eggs?" "50 so far, master." "All the same species?" "Yes, master, all the same species." "Are the variants coming in?" "They were ordered yesterday, master." "Oh, goodie. Go back to your tasks now." "Yes, master. Oh, and master..." "What?" "Operation DOF1DS failed." "WHAT! I shall see to the plankton-brain in charge of the operation. Now go!" Chapter 1 - The Funeral The day of the funeral had arrived. Ellie Sattler laid some flowers on Alan Grant's grave, but his body wasn't in there. It was an empty hole; his body had been lost on Isla Nublar. Billy Brennan was there as well, and so was Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm. Anyone still alive from the first adventure into Jurassic Park was here to pay their tribute to Alan Grant. As the funeral was coming to a close, it started to rain. It soaked through everyone's supposed waterproofs, and they were eager to get inside. All except one man. This one man was clearly up to something, and the rain had provided the perfect cover for him. He approached Alan Grant's grave, slowly, while removing something from his pocket. It was a hand-held grenade. The man pulled out the safety pin, pressed a button, and threw the grenade on top of the grave. Then he was running, while in his head, he conducted a countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! Ellie Sattler, Billy Brennan, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding rushed out to see what had happened. By then, of course, the man was long gone. But, as the smoke cleared, it was obvious what the explosive had been targeted at - Grant's grave. Now it was just a ragged hole in the ground, edged with damp, black soil, with rough and uneven walls. At least Grant's body wasn't in there, ''Ellie Sattler thought. Chapter 2 - Eggs When she got back home, Ellie Sattler thought long and hard about the strange occurrence at the funeral. Chance had mentioned gangsters, but they were all dead - weren't they? When she went to bed that night, she was no closer to solving the mystery than when she had arrived home. But explosions haunted her dreams, and villains in dark cloaks, and... and... She woke up screaming, then instantly tried to calm herself down. Just a dream. Just a dream. Then, suddenly, she heard a hissing sound. She froze. ''Raptors, ''was her first thought, but then she realised it was just her pet Iguana, Iggy. ''I'm really jumpy tonight, ''she thought. ''I need to loosen up. ---- "How many eggs now?" "120 and counting, master." "A variety of species?" "Yes, master." "Not long now, then." "No, master." "Oh, I can't wait. Keep shipping the eggs in." "We will, master." "Good. Now, go and see to the loading docks." "Yes, master." Chapter 3 - A Bad Omen Ellie had a busy morning the next day. She had to cancel Grant's lectures, and other assignments, and inform all the people he knew from museums that he was dead. However, while rifling through the papers in his office, she discovered something intriguing. She read it through twice, to check her mind wasn't deceiving her, but she read the same both times. She rushed of to tell the others. ---- Ian Malcolm was working on his Chaos Theory, and didn't like being disturbed. He quickly changed his mind when he read the letter. Scrawled onto the paper were the words: You have no idea what is happening. Soon this country will be in peril. And if you read this letter, Grant (that hopeless fool) will probably be dead. "What does it mean?" Sarah Harding asked. "I've no idea," Ian Malcolm replied, "But it's obviously not good news." "If only we knew who sent it," Ellie Sattler said thoughtfully. Anything - a name, address, initials, just something that could identify them!" "Yeah, in the really good novels the bad guys always sign their prophecies of doom, don't they," Billy Brennan said sarcastically. ---- "Do you think they have the message yet?" "Probably, but I don't know, master." "How many eggs now?" "Almost 250, master." "Genetically engineered ones?" "Not yet, but they're on their way, master." "We are almost ready, then." "Yes master." "Not long to go..." Chapter 4 - The Convoy Lex Murphy was crossing a quiet road in San Francisco when she almost died. She was crossing the road, having looked both left and right, but as she crossed, didn't pay attention to oncoming traffic. There was a screech of wheels, and she lifted her head to see a large lorry skidding round the corner, at 40 miles an hour. It was followed by a second, third, fourth, fifth, six and seventh, and their appeared to be more coming. Lex dived for the kerb, hoping to get there before the trucks reached her, as they showed no signs of stopping. She fell short, and saw the first truck coming, ready to crush her, and she rolled off the road, desperate to avoid it... and she just made it. She jumped up onto the pavement, and watched the convoy race past - more than ten trucks altogether. She thought it was strange that so many were travelling together, and even stranger was they had chosen a fairly quiet road to come down, and they had been travelling very fast. In the end she decided to tell her grandfather, John Hammond, just in case. She made some quick mental notes on the last truck - number plate, colour, anything that might be useful in identifying it. Then she left, to tell her grandfather what had happened. On the way back, she tried to remove some of the dirt and grit from her clothes and skin, but wasn't very successful. And there wasn't much she could do about her ripped clothes, or the cuts on her arms, legs and face. Overall, it had been a rough journey. But she was alive. That was the important thing. Chapter 5 - A strange coincidence? When Lex got home, she told John Hammond everything. The convoy, how they'd almost run her over, the street they had passed, and the details she had remembered. John Hammond was instantly suspicious. "No sane driver would do that," he said, almost to himself. "Something's going on, I can feel it..." This didn't make Lex feel any better. However, John Hammond put the problem aside for the time being, and got Lex cleaned and disinfected. Soon after, her brother Tim Murphy came home, but he wouldn't say why he was late. Lex wondered why, and decided to ask him later. When she finally did get round to asking, she wished she hadn't, as Tim told her his story. ---- Ellie Sattler was getting restless, and she was annoyed that they could do nothing about the strange message she had found in Grant's office. It was a bit of a surprise when the phone rang. She checked the number, and recognised it as John Hammond's. Ellie suspected he was phoning to deliver his commiserations for Grant, but she picked the phone up anyway. She was glad she did, as she gained a piece of information that she thought could be connected with the mysterious message. "Lex has come home today, and she says she was almost run over by a convoy of lorries travelling down a quiet street. She just got out of the way, but I don't believe it was some random accident. It was planned, or, the arrival of the convoy was, at least. What it means, I don't know." With this, she quickly informed Hammond about the message, and he too believed that the two were connected. How, he couldn't say, and neither could Ellie, but they were onto something, that was for sure. Unfortunately, when the bad guys realised they were onto them, they would want them dead. Ellie and Hammond would have to watch their backs. However, with nothing more worth saying, Ellie ended the call. She thought long and hard about what she had learnt, and in the end decided Lex was the best source of information. So she left a message on her desk, telling Ian, Billy and Sarah that she was going to meet John Hammond, and left for the car park, ready to pay Hammond a visit. ---- I was crossing a quiet road, when I heard this sudden noise, and a convoy of lorries came hurtling down the street. I ran across the road, but I thought that the drivers should watch where they were going. It was then I realised it must of been deliberate. I rushed home, and, well, now I'm here. Lex felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Then, she whispered, "That happened to me too." They both sat their, staring at each other. Something strange was going on, and they both knew it. And they were going to find out. The two of them got to their feet, and rushed out of the room. Chapter 6 - The Plot Unfolds "Do we have all the eggs now?" "Not quite, master." "What are we waiting for?" "The last ten mutated variety eggs, master." "They're genetically engineered, not mutated!" "Yes master." "Well, if we're almost done..." "What, master?" ---- Lex and Tim sneaked out of the house, into the back garden, where their bikes were kept. They quietly wheeled them out the back gate, before cycling down the rough path to the main road. When they reached it, they stopped to plan their next move. "So now what?" Tim asked. "I don't know," Lex said, "it was your idea to do this." "Was not!" "Was to!" "Was not!" "Was to!" "Was not!" "Was to!" ---- When Ellie reached the car park, she was heading for her car when it happened. She opened the door, but then some masked people attacked her. The first came from the roof, and kicked her down to the ground. Two others pinned her down, while the first got out a tranquiliser gun. His finger was on the trigger, poised and ready to shoot, when... Billy Brennan came into the car park. He shouted, and charged the attackers. They disbanded, and regrouped quickly. They shot Billy in the chest with a tranquiliser dart, then were gone. "Billy?" Ellie asked. "Billy?" He wasn't answered, so he must have been knocked out instantly. With some effort, Ellie got him back inside the office building, and left him in reception while they called for an ambulance. Then, she got inside her car, put the key in the ignition, and drove off, heading for John Hammond's house, where hopefully she could talk to Lex. Chapter 7 - Realisation In the end, Lex and Tim stopped arguing, and actually thought about how to continue. Lex had noted a lot about the trucks, but they could be anywhere. Tim, however, came up with an idea. "We need a map," he said. In the end, they settled for a pocket-sized one which they brought from a shop for $2. Tim opened it up, and explained his plan to Lex. She agreed it just might work, so they set about putting it into action. The vital clue was they were talking quiet streets - which meant they could rule out several possible locations. Then, using the road Lex saw them on, and the Time saw them on, they could hopefully work out the convoy's general direction, and then select a building along that route that they could have stopped off at. It was still a long shot from perfect, but they didn't have much other choice. "I saw them there," Lex said, putting her finger on a street. "And I saw them there," Tim said, putting his finger on another street. "So if you saw them first, they would come this way..." he trailed off when he realised where their plan was pointing them to. "Which means if the continue in that rough direction..." Lex began. "North," Tim corrected her. "OK, if they continue north, then we end up at..." "An abandoned nuclear factory," they said together. And that clearly wasn't going to be good news. "So do we continue by ourselves, or tell grandfather what we found?" Lex asked. "We can't go back," Tim said. "Why?" "We don't even know if the nuclear factory is the right place. If it isn't, we don't want to send the army out there. And besides, we don't even know for sure that the convoy is doing something secret and dangerous." "OK. Let's head for the nuclear factory, them?" Lex asked. "That's really our only option," Tim said, sighing. So they set off for the abandoned nuclear factory. Chapter 8 - Arrival John Hammond heard a knock at his door. Normally, this would surprise him, but Ellie had told him she was coming while she was on the road, and had also updated him about the attack, and Billy Brennan. Now they were sure something was going on, it was time to act. He opened the door, and let Ellie inside. They had a quick talk about what to do next, before Ellie asked, "Where's Lex?" "Ah, that's my problem," John Hammond replied. "What do you mean?" Ellie Sattler asked, worried. "She's gone missing. So has Tim. I reckon they're suspicious too. They know something, and now they are out there, trying to prove it." "Which means they're in danger," Ellie said, the horrible danger of the situation finally dawning on her. "And the villains - they're willing to take captives, or worse..." She never finished the sentence, but it hung in the air: or worse - kill. ---- "The eggs are ready, master." "This is very good news. Are they in activation locations?" "They are on their way." "You call me 'master'!" "Yes master." "How long?" "A few days, master, then all will be ready." "A few days! A few days! I wait so long for this, you making me believe it is tantalisingly close, and now you say a few days!" "All will be ready in time, master." "You had better hope so. Or it will be you who is sorry. Very sorry." Chapter 9 - Stuck Ian Malcolm shook his head. Couldn't inform them personally, huh? He turned to his colleagues - or now, colleague, as Billy Brennan was still out. The only one left, other than him, was Sarah Harding. "She's gone to see John Hammond," he said bluntly. "We're going too," Sarah Harding replied. "Great," Ian Malcolm muttered under his breath, while shaking his head. He didn't resist, though, and soon they were in a 4x4, driving towards San Francisco and John Hammond. ---- Lex and Tim were almost there. They could see the nuclear factory in the distance. But it had a border fence as a safeguard, and though the actual factory was far away, they had reached the fence already. It was four metres high, and topped with spiky, barbed wire. Lex winced at the mere thought of being hung up on the fence. The whole structure was made of small, chain-link pieces that were too small to climb on, not that anyone would be able to get over the barbed wire if they even could climb up. "Now what?" Lex asked miserably. "How come you're always doing the asking!" Tim shouted back. "Why do I'' have to come up with everything!?" "Can't we just think about the problem in hand?" Lex said. "Don't you mean 'can't you just think about the problem in hand'?" Tim asked. "No! Can we just think!" In the end, they stopped arguing, and thought. But they were stuck. Occasionally one of them would have an idea, but they would quickly dismiss it, as being impossible or suicidal. Growling in frustration, Tim kicked the fence. It rattled and shook alarmingly. But it gave Lex an idea. "Tim," she said, "do you think you could kick down one of the poles, like you kicked the fence just then? It doesn't look too strong," she added assuringly. "I can try," Tim said, to focused on the job to complain that he had to do everything again. ---- Crash! The car skidded, tyres losing purchase as it tumbled off the road... Thud. Chapter 10 - The Plot Thickens John Hammond and Ellie Sattler had no idea what to do. Hammond's children had run off, chasing a group of dangerous people, and they had no idea where to find them. The two of them sat in silence, thinking, before John Hammond said: "We'll just have to wait it out and hope they come back alive." ---- The pole rattled as Tim kicked it for a third time. On the fourth, it fell down half of the way, and Lex joined in to shove the pole flat, allowing them to climb over the fence. They carefully picked their way over the barbed wire, careful not to cut themselves. "We're in," Tim said, "So now we need to get close to the factory without being spotted." There was no cover, but there appeared to be no guards either. If anyone was even using the nuclear factory, they obviously assumed the fence was sufficient defence from invaders. Soon Lex and Tim were in the shadow of the building, and they eventually crept right up to the walls, which were cold and damp, and covered in lichen. They crept round the side of the building, backs to wall, until they reached a window. When they did, they were glad to stop, as shifting along the wall caused slime to get inside their clothers, making them squirm in discomfort. Lex peered cautiously into the window. There appeared to be no-one inside, so she opened it, just a crack. There was no alarm, no booby-trap. The window was small, and Lex and Tim only just managed to wriggle inside. Thankfully, Lex hadn't missed anyone, and there was no-one in the room. They crept to the door, and Tim gently put his hand on the knob. Still no alarm. They were safe - for now. But they couldn't tell if anyone was behind the door, because the door had no window. Perhaps it was purposely designed like that, to make intruders unsure. Of course, the factory might actually have been abandoned, but Lex and Tim didn't think so. Slowly, Tim turned the handle, and opened the door... ---- "How long now?" "We are mere hours away from being able to launch the operation, master." "Good. Is everything in place?" "Yes master." "Then explain to me why we still wait. You know that the longer we hang back, the more likely people will become suspicious and report to the authorities." "True, but..." "And we have already had to slow down several people that are beginning to get a picture of what is happening." "Yes, but we must conduct some final checks to ensure nothing goes wrong, master." "You had better hope those checks are worth it, and that they confirm everything is ready, or else..." "Of course, master." "Good. Now go." "Yes master." ---- "Hello! Wake up!" Thud. Thud. Glass sprayed everywhere. There was a scream. Blood collected on the floor. Chapter 11 - Activation ﻿Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding were both out cold. While they had been driving, they had been attacked by some men. A bullet to the car tyre had caused it to crash off-road, and then a single tranquiliser dart had been fired, and it had knocked Ian Malcolm out. Two more tranquiliser darts had followed, and while they had both missed Sarah, they shattered the windscreen, and a shard of glass created a fairly shallow cut on Sarah's forehead; unfortunately it was bleeding badly and had knocked Sarah unconscious. Figures swarmed over the car. Ian and Sarah were tied to the door, and gagged. Then, the massive group of people shoved the car down an incline, Sarah and Ian going with it. CRASH! ---- "Master, pressing this button will activate the hatching process on all the eggs." "Thank you, Henry Wu. I appreciate your help, but you aren't terribly trustworthy and I can't let you go, so that you can spread the word of the my plan. Guards, take him away!" "Nooo!! But, we agreed! You said that-" A hand clamped over his face. His master watched as he was dragged away, before turning to the button. "Just mere minutes, before I activate the hatching process," the master thought out loud. ---- Tim opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. No armed gunmen waiting outside. He whispered to Lex, "The coast is clear." Silently, they moved down corridors. It did seem abandoned, until, after rounding one corner, they heard voices. They couldn't make out the whole conversation, but caught snatches of it: "Thank you, Henry Wu. I -------------- you aren't trustworthy ------------ spread the word of plan. Guards, take him -----." "Nooo!! But we ------------. You ------------" "Just mere minutes ------------- activate ----- hatching process." Lex and Tim stared at each other in shock. But guards were coming out of the room now, and they needed to move fast, not to mention contact their grandfather. They sprinted down the corridors, and reached the room they had entered through in the first place. The window was still open, and they slipped out. But when they reached the fence... someone had fixed it. "We don't have time to knock it down," Lex realised. "We only have minutes!" Chapter 12 - Hatching ﻿The master's finger pressed the button. All over the country, the hatching process had begun. The master just sat back and waited. ---- Just minutes later, Tim was on his mobile, talking rapidly to John Hammond. He didn't know he was too late. He got the information through, though - Henry Wu, a hatching process, a plan. Unfortunately, they didn't know much, other than the fact they probably had mere seconds left. It looked like they had failed. ---- Crack. Tap tap tap. Crack. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap. Crack. A piece of eggshell fell to the floor, allowing a warm breeze in. Tap tap crack. Crack. Crack. More pieces of eggshell hit the floor. Cr-a-a-ck. The egg split in two. It was a large egg, and with good reason. Emerging from the egg came a fully-grown Velociraptor. A larger egg cracked open to reveal a fully-grown Deinonychus. It yawned for the first time, revealing rows of sharp teeth. It jumped down off the table, and so did the Velociraptor. Several other eggs were hatching. Dromaeosaurus and Utahraptor were among the other species of raptor that hatched. The already hatched raptors stepped back in shock when the next one jumped to the floor. It was seven metres long, slightly larger than the largest Utahraptor, and it had the head of a tyrannosaur. It long arms with sharp claws were the same, and so was its sickle claw on its foot. However, the legs were stockier, more well-built. This clearly wasn't a raptor designed for running. It was designed for ambush, and for using power rather than agility. It was a 'genetically engineered' raptor - a mutant. The raptors had modified brains, to work with different species, and as one, the pack of raptors moved out of the building they had hatched in. There were hundreds of raptors, hatching like this all over the country. But the building that this group had hatched in... Was on the side of a well-used road, next to several populated houses. Chapter 13 - Raptor Attack ﻿It was the same with all the other hatching raptors. The eggs had been placed in abandoned buildings next to populated areas all over the country. The nuclear factory was just the HQ. The situation couldn't really get much worse. Or could it? ---- SMASH! Hammond and Sattler turned to the source of the noise. A raptor head emerged through the shattered remains of the window. Hammond worked it all out in that second. Someone had been deliberately hatching raptors to cause chaos. Unfortunately, this was a sign that the situation was just about to get worse; the chaos would probably be a cover for something bigger... and more dangerous. The raptor forced its way through the window. It was a Balaur - a small model, about 2 metres long. But it was armed with deadly claws and teeth, and, scariest of all, it was a raptor with two sickle claws on its hind foot. It sprung towards Ellie Sattler and John Hammond, claws out, mouth agape... John and Ellie just managed to dive out of the way. It was little relief, however, as the raptor was soon stalking them again, and a second one had appeared through the window. This time, it was a Pyroraptor, about 2.5 metres long, larger than the Balaur. But they didn't fight as they probably would of in the wild. Instead, they co-operated - a clear sign to John Hammond that their minds had been tampered with during their genetic creation. Saliva dripped from the mouths of the raptors. The Balaur's feathers were dull blue, and the Pyroraptor's were dark red, a surprising contrast. Their teeth were needle-like and serrated, their claws large and pointed. They herded Hammond and Ellie back towards the window. To Ellie, it seemed a stupid tactic, as now they could escape out the window. She quickly went off the idea. The head of a tyrannosaur smashed through the window. Based on head-to-body-size ratio, Hammond estimated it to be seven metres long, putting it somewhere along the lines of Alioramus. But when it tried to shove itself further in, Hammond could see it arms - long and fuctional, with three fingers, each tipped with deadly claws. Hammond realised it was a mutant. A mutant raptor, made deadlier by a size increase, and a new head - the head of a tyrannosaur. The brick wall started to strain, and the wallpaper flaked away, as the mutant tried to get in. Its large size meant it couldn't fit through the window, but it was built strongly, and the bricks were s-l-o-w-l-y caving in - it would only be minutes before the mutant was upon them... ---- As the car rolled down the hill, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding regained consciousness. By some miracle, the car never landed on top of them, and they reached the bottom of the hill alive. But the fall wasn't over - the incline had thrown them some distance from the road, and they were now right by the coast. The car, Ian and Sarah with it, tumbled over a cliff. Chapter 14 - Manipulation ﻿ Inside the nuclear factory, the person Henry Wu had called 'master', was still at work. The raptors were out, but that didn't mean the job was done. On the computers the master examined several files - Deinonychus and Velociraptor simulator files, an artist file of Balaur Bondoc, and a skeletal file of Variraptor. Now the master focused on one file - the Variraptor skeleton. With the mouse, the master full-screened it, and then rotated it to the right angle. Then the mouse picked out a leg bone, and elongated it by pulling it. The mouse did the same with the other leg. The hand claws were enlarged, and the teeth were removed - to be replaced with slightly more powerful ones. Then skin and flesh was added, to create a new genetic variety. ''So simple to manipulate, with that technology Henry Wu imported, thought the master. Then, with the mouse, the master sent a command to the genetic lab, that would start up the process of creating this new mutant. ---- Sarah screamed. They were plummeting towards certain death at a very high speed, and nothing they could do could prevent it. They might as well be dead already. Which meant things couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, they could. Raptors were swarming over the beach. All sorts of species - among them were Dromaeosaurus, Utahraptor, Deinonychus and Velociraptor. As they plummeted, Ian Malcolm somehow managed to identify an Achillobator as well. CRUNCH! The car smashed into the ground at fifty miles an hour. Stones sprayed everywhere, glass shattered, metal twisted, and general chaos erupted among the raptors. By rights, Ian and Sarah should have been dead. But the car had landed on some raptors, which reduced the force of the landing, and left the metal in slightly better condition than it would have been. And it reduced the impact power by enough to bring Sarah and Ian out alive. But with the raptors surrounding the car, and now advancing, death by car crash seemed quite a nice way to go. Chapter 15 - Caught ﻿Bricks poured into the room as the mutant raptor finally broke through the wall. One caught Hammond in the chest, and he fell backwards, into the Pyroraptor. The Pyroraptor quickly got up again, and it closed in on Hammond, while the Balaur and mutant prepared to attack Ellie. A Land Cruiser drove through the hole the mutant had created, knocking out more bricks. One hit the mutant, and it turned in annoyance. "In!" yelled the man in the Cruiser. Seeing the dilemma, he gunned the engine and drove forward, into the Pyroraptor, which backed down. The man grabbed Hammond, and slung him in the back seat, while Ellie climbed in through the back door and sat next to him. Then the man reversed into the Balaur on the way back, which jumped out the way, hissing. The mutant launched itself at the car. The metal dented, and a window shattered, but the mutant had to back down to momentarily recover from the impact. By then, the man had reversed out of the building, and he swung the car round, before accelerating away. Only then did Ellie look at who was driving, and who had rescued them. It was Billy Brennan. ---- Tim had knocked down the fence again. But this time, it appeared that they were too late. Lex could see guards running towards them from the building, and an army jeep had just rounded the corner. They were trapped. "Split up," Tim said. Lex didn't reply, she just nodded. Then they ran. The army jeep smashed through the fence and pursued Lex. The guards ran after Tim. They gained on him surprisingly quickly, and in minutes he was caught. He elbowed the first man in the groin, and he collapsed, but Tim couldn't defend himself against so many, and was soon overwhelmed. Meanwhile, the jeep rounded up Lex even quicker. A man inside shot one bullet from his pistol, and Lex instinctively dived to the ground. Two soldiers jumped out of the moving jeep to take advantage of this, and they caught Lex without a struggle. She was then bundled into the back seat and tied down so she couldn't escape. The jeep then moved towards the nuclear factory. It picked up the other guards on the way, and Lex was disappointed to see Tim bundled in and tied up with her. She sat, worried, as the jeep carried them closer to the factory.... Chapter 16 - The Genetics Lab ﻿In the genetics lab, microbiologist Gershon A. was completing the genetic code sent by his master, and it would end in a mutated Variraptor which was more agile and powerful. Large monitors showed views given from electron microscopes, and computers were controlled using complex keypads and codes. Every single computer was double password-protected. The master was taking no chances. The lab was filled with white-suited scientists, biologists and microbiologists, studying DNA samples, amber, insects, and anything else that came into the scope of the project. There was a printer, a box of tweezers, a pack of paper (1,000 sheets), and a pen box on one table that was used as a utility table. The next table was also utility, and contained wires, circuit boards, batteries, lenses and USB keys - this table dealt with the more technical stuff. Some of the other people in the room were mathematicians. They primarily used pen and paper, and the papers were covered in complex mathematical formulas that were impossible to understand, to all but the mathematicians chosen - they were the best in the world. Everyone else in the lab were the best in the world at their profession, and as a result, there were Germans, Americans, Brits, Australians, Indians, Russians, and many more. However, for communication purposes, they had all learnt to speak a common language - English. Hidden machines started to whir as Gershon activated the DNA formula. These machines created the final product - an egg, from which a fully grown raptor would hatch. In this case, it would be a fully-grown Variraptor mutant. However, one question always bugged Gershon - Was what he doing really for the best? Or not? Chapter 17 - Final Moments? ﻿"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked. "Getting you the hell out of here," Billy replied. A pack of Austroraptors were pursuing the Cruiser, and Billy couldn't shake them off. Austroraptors were large for raptors, but either they were genetically modified, or size hadn't lost them speed. One of them leaped for the car, and landed on the boot. Billy put his foot on the brake, and the car stopped suddenly, causing the Austroraptor to go flying over the top of the car. He quickly restarted the engine, but two raptors had already caught up and were on the car, and a third joined them. One of the raptors dangled perilously over the edge of the roof, and used its killing claw to shatter another window in the car. Billy then made a tight turn, which threw the raptor off. The second raptor already had its head through the window, and was snapping at John Hammond's unconscious form. Ellie quickly pulled it away from the window. Billy did another sharp turn to the left, quickly followed by one to the right, and both of the other raptors fell off. But rather than make the job easier, the importance of the chase suddenly intensified. Police sirens were barely audible in the background, but they were getting louder with every second. ---- The Achillobator Ian had seen wasn't the only of its species. In fact, there were lots, and it was this particular species that advanced on the crumpled car and the two meals trapped inside. Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding were still groggy, and there was nothing they could do to protect them from the raptors. Just as they had been at Alan Grant's grave a week before, it looked like now they needed their own graves.... ---- "Master, we have... guests," a guard said. "Guests? Well, let's bring them in then." The guard exited the room. "You are wanted by our master," he said while he was out the room. The doors opened, and they were forced inside the room.... =Characters= Humans *Ellie Sattler *Billy Brennan *Sarah Harding *Ian Malcolm *Alan Grant (mentioned) *Gangsters (mentioned) *John Chance (mentioned) *Lex Murphy *John Hammond *Tim Murphy *Henry Wu *Gershon A. Unnamed Characters *'Master' *Guards *Figures (chapter 11) Dinosaurs and other creatures *Velociraptor *Deinonychus *Dromaeosaurus *Utahraptor *Mutant Raptor *Balaur *Pyroraptor *Alioramus (mentioned) *Variraptor (mentioned) *Mutant Variraptor *Achillobator *Austroraptor =Behind the Scenes= Prologue Started with a mysterious conversation. Are you wondering what's going on? And what's operation DOF1DS? Read on to find out! I won't say any more, don't want my secret plot ideas leaking out... but you may be able to get some sort of theme clue from the logo... Chapter 1 This idea sort of came from another fanfiction - I won't mention it - but I added a bit of my own idea to make it original. The villains are still very shadowy, though - who are they? Why not read on and find out! Chapter 2 What are the villains getting up to? I've got a pretty good idea in my head, but I won't say... Chapter 3 I didn't actually know what to right next, and this chapter's a bit rubbish, but, oh well... Chapter 4 This one I came up with recently, as I wasn't sure how to continue with Ellie Sattler and the rest. Because of this I decided to visit someone very different, and with a quick browse, I decided on Lex Murphy. I'll also say that the truck incident is more significant than it seems... P.S. Sorry about the dodgy picture, but I couldn't get anything better. P.P.S. Now that I've written more story, I'm glad I included Lex in this chapter. It has given me a whole new branch to write on, and now I know how the next few chapters go. Chapter 5 So is ''it a coincidence? I sort of came up with this bit as I went along, and it came out pretty well. I also think my plans for the next couple of chapters are sort of funny (but not really written in a 'funny' context)... Chapter 6 The enemies are becoming a bit more open now, but I've made sure you're still guessing... There are certain connections between the events of the last few chapters, though... Chapter 7 I made this one up as I went along, too, and I'm quite pleased with the way it turned out. An abandoned nuclear factory. Is the convoy really heading there? Is it really doing something dangerous? These questions will be answered... just not yet. Chapter 8 This one is when we get an idea that a big thing is close. Lex and Tim are gone, there have been assassination attempts, people almost run over - soon it will all tie together, and so will that recurring word - 'eggs'. But do you know what it means yet? Chapter 9 What do you think about the hook? I added it on as an afterthought, something to make you want to read the next chapter. I hope it works. Meanwhile, are Lex and Tim about to stumble upon a sinister plot? Or are they on a wild goose chase? Well, you know where to find the answer... Chapter 10 This chapter is split up to see how lots of people are getting on. The bit with Hammond and Ellie was just to get them out of the way for now, and the conversation was to tell the reader that it is almost time for the big thing! And we still don't know for sure whether Lex and Tim are right to be suspicious, or whether the factory is empty. Once again, we know there is only one place that holds the answers... the next chapter! Chapter 11 So, Lex and Tim were right. The last couple of hooks have been explained - are Malcolm and Harding still alive. And what do we mean by 'hatching'? Obviously it's bad, but in what way?... and how will Lex and Tim contact Hammond? So many problems and questions. But yet again, I'm sure you know where to find some answers - of course, the next chapter!! Chapter 12 Well, there you go. The plan was to hatch loads of raptors, some mutant and some normal, in populated areas of the USA. And that answers the question about the skull on the logo as well. So what will happen when the raptors leave the building? Find out... in Chapter 13! Chapter 13 OK, so I lied, you don't find out about those particular raptors. But what happened to John and Ellie will give you a bit of an idea about what's coming. It seems everyone is in a tight spot - but may I mention we haven't visited Lex and Tim? And there is one character we haven't seen for a long time... I won't say who, though - any ideas? Chapter 14 I changed the plans so that I could add more Nuclear Powerstation files. So now we know how easy it is to create mutant raptors. But who is this master? I have a pretty good idea... I think it will surprise some of you (if not most of you (if not all of you)). Chapter 15 You know who the character is now, don't you? It's Billy - if you remember we last saw him knocked out by a tranquiliser. And we've revisited Lex and Tim. They're in a bit of trouble now, but this was necessary, so that we can finally meet the master. P.S. No offence meant when describing Tim's defensive move against the guard. Chapter 16 So, and intro scene for the genetics lab. And that final line - is Gershon an ally, or an enemy? Find out by reading on! Chapter 17 This 'master' business, as you may have guessed the secret identity is about to be revealed, and I pretty sure you know who the 'guests' are. And police sirens? How are the police going to be involved? (apart from making things more complicated for Billy and co.) =DinoData= As some of the images suggest, the nuclear powerstation has complicated equipment to show reconstructions of the raptors. Images shown so far tell us that it can recreate raptors in skin and feather, with a plain background, like a simulator. A later image of Pyroraptor shows that A. the computers must have a function allowing you to zoom in on certain body parts, and B. that there is a 'Background' tool allowing you to toggle whether you see it on the plain (simulator) background, or its real habitat. In Chapter 14 we see that they can access artist files, and skeletal structures. It also shows that the raptors can easily be mutated with simple mouse commands. Austroraptor shows that there is a multi-pos-view. This presumably stands for Multiple Position View, meaning there is more than one view of the dinosaur, in different positions. This suggests either a multi-view or multi-angle-view, showing multiple images of the dinosaur in the same position, but at different angles. This cannot be confirmed. I will keep this section up to date with anything else we learn the computers can do. =Prequels= *Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex *Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas =Sequel= The sequel to '''Jurassic Park: Chaos' is Jurassic Park: Chaos 2 (bet that surprised you!) Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction